I Predicted You
by NerdyDakota
Summary: Dan and Phil grew closer as the years went by, and still do, but one thing was forgotten until Christmas 2016: Phil predicted everything that happened.


**A/N: Okay, so this is one of the first fanfictions I've written where I have a good idea of what to do with it. I just found it cute that Phil predicted his future and wanted to write something about it. And seriously, please don't correct me on anything. I don't care what actually happened, I just want to write this. Thank you. So here you go.**

"The knight of ones," said Phil dramatically, showing a card to the camera that was in his room. "So some guy's going to have a big impact. An energetic warrior. He has a hasty personality and he's very quick to love or hate. Hmmm. Interesting. I'm glad it wasn't like… death. Um, okay, I'm gonna go eat some… crisps? That was the first thing that came into my head. No, I'm gonna go change the world in ways you could not believe."

19 October, 2009

"Hey, Dan," said Phil, smiling. He was slightly taller than him and Dan had to look up slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Hi, Phil," said Dan; his face was red.

"So, uh, what do you want to do? Manchester's full of places to go and things to do," said Phil awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know, why don't you choose? I've never been to Manchester, you could give me a tour or something," said Dan a little nervously.

"Okay," said Phil. By the time Phil was done showing Dan around Manchester, it was almost ten o'clock at night.

"You can stay with me for the night," said Phil. "I don't want you to have to book a train home then not be able to do anything afterwards."

"Will your parents mind?" asked Dan, yawning.

"They're out of town," said Phil. "I can clean up tomorrow."

"Okay," said Dan. "I really don't want to make you clean up after me, though. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Phil, laughing. "Come on."

They got in a cab and Dan fell asleep on Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled and rested his head on Dan's.

11 August, 2011

"How'd we manage to get this place?" said Dan, looking at Phil as they unpacked their things.

"Well, it was an extremely low price for this size and view," answered Phil. "I figured if I'm moving in with my best friend and we won't really go outside we needed something big so I got this out of pure luck, I think."

"It's really nice," said Dan. "Thanks for letting me move in with you."

"Well, you are my best friend, Dan," said Phil. "I don't think I have enough responsibility in me to live on my own, and I get lonely really easily."

"Let's get our crap to our rooms," said Dan. He grabbed some of the boxes for his things and took them to his room, then helped Phil.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," said Phil.

"I might as well," said Dan. "It's what friends do."

23 July 2012

"London's a pretty city," said Phil, looking out a window in his and Dan's new apartment.

"Phil, you can barely see anything out your window," said Dan, laughing.

"Yeah, but it is a pretty city," said Phil. "Well, we're officially Londoners now. Maybe we can go explore."

"Okay," said Dan. They managed to go a lot of places over the course of the day. When they got back to their apartment they ordered pizza and watched a movie together. Phil felt something fall onto his shoulder, looked over, and saw Dan's head resting there. Phil fell asleep not long afterward.

4 February 2013

"Yes!" shouted Dan. Phil walked into his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Dan, you probably woke up all our neighbours," said Phil. "What're you so happy about?"

"I reached a million subscribers, Phil!" Phil's face lit up.

"Congratulations, Dan!"

"Thanks," said Dan. "Can we go somewhere to celebrate?"

"Of course! Come on, I'll phone a cab," said Phil. They hopped in and Phil had the driver take them to a few famous places. When they got home, at about three in the afternoon, they just lounged around their apartment. A little while later Phil went to sleep, and Dan continued to mess around on the internet.

2 May 2014

"We should make a gaming channel," said Phil, looking at Dan. "I mean, we can't procrastinate from it, we both like gaming, so why not?"

"Okay," said Dan. He puffed out his chest and Phil looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I saw this coming when we moved in together, here's the channel name ideas I had."

Dan showed Phil a document on his computer. They chose a name and created the channel.

8 October 2015

"I can't believe people are actually going to be able to read a physical book by Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil," said Dan, looking at the copy of The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire that was in his hand.

"I know!" said Phil. "I'm kind of embarrassed about my prom picture, though."

"You looked fine," said Dan. "How you didn't get a date with your looks, I don't know, but I guess if you're not popular."

"Who says I wasn't popular?" said Phil, turning pink.

"Phil, I know you too well," said Dan. "I know very well you weren't very popular."

Phil smiled. Dan laughed and then sneezed.

"Add that to Reasons Why Dan's A Fail," said Phil, laughing.

"Damn, we already published the book," said Dan. "Guess I'll just have to do a video for it."

11 June 2016

"How'd we manage to not get kicked out of Vegas by the FBI yet?" said Phil, smiling as Dan ate his birthday cake. He got it all over his face causing Phil to lean forward and wipe some of the cake off his face and eat it.

"Phil!" groaned Dan, smiling.

"What? It's good!" said Phil, licking his lips free from any extra frosting or icing. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You might as well lick it off my face, too," said Dan.

"Really!?" said Phil.

"No, I'm kidding," said Dan, laughing. Phil leaned forward and took more cake from Dan's face. "Phil, stop."

"But your face cake is so good!" said Phil. Dan laughed.

"Okay, I'm done," said Dan, going to clean his face off. Phil wiped more cake off before he even got out of his seat.

25 December 2016

"Oh my god," said Phil. Dan was editing the PINOF 8 bloopers next to him.

"What?" asked Dan.

"What would you say if I said I predicted you coming into my life?" Dan stayed silent for several minutes. Phil turned his laptop around to face Dan and showed him a clip of one of his old videos from 2009 called "Robot death machine".

"Phil, you predicted your whole future," said Dan. "Yeah, most of the comments say you predicted me specifically, but you technically predicted TABINOF, DAPGO, and TATINOF, too, mate."

"I must be psychic or something,"said Phil.

"Well, you did say your grandma had psychic powers," said Dan. "And that she passsed them onto you."

"Well, I'm going to go open some more presents," said Phil. "See you later."

"Okay," said Dan.

 **A/N: Another crap ending. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Bye!**


End file.
